The Cat That Ran Away, and Then Came Back Again
by xCholericX
Summary: Hermione has been transfigured into a cat, and to help 'save' the wizarding world she's been ordered to be owned by the one and only Draco Malfoy. Hermione soon learns that appearances and facades are decieving and hatred can turn into something else.HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Hermione pressed her forehead against the cool glass, her breath making fog on the window. The chugging of the engine was lulling her into a placid trance and she was thinking over the events of the summer.

Voldemort had attacked Harry outside the train station last June. Although the dark lord was hoping for the element of surprise, Harry had been expecting it and clashed with him in a long battle. The order had been waiting on Harry's command, as well as a couple other students such as Luna, Neville and Ginny. The war had been quiet, and contained for the most part. Not many muggles were aware of it, and few wizards were involved. This surprised the entire magical community, as they were all expecting an epic battle. Voldemort's thinking, however, was to eliminate the boy first, _then_ take over the ministry so that there would be no flaws in his plan. The end fight seemed to happen in slow motion, as Hermione remembered it. Voldemort had sent a curse at Ron, and when Harry turned to see Ron fall, the snake like man raised his wand at Harry to deliver the final spell. To everyone's astonishment, Voldemort stopped and turned his wand towards himself. The flash of green was blinding, and then it was over. All over. Voldemort was dead and good had triumphed over evil. Although no one really knew what happened, no one really bothered to find out.

It seemed that Hermione was the only on that was confused by the ending to their drawn out conflict. Her, being the intellectual problem solver, was left empty handed by the lack of an answer. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of this out of her mind. The hills continued to roll by the window as the Hogwarts express sped through a timeless country side. The girl sighed and stood, hoping to walk around the train in peace. Her empty compartment offered her no distractions, and she had become bored.

Wrapping a scarf around her, she left the cabin and started to leisurely stroll down the corridor. She thought about her two best friends, who were on an extended vacation with the rest of the Weasley family. They would be joining her at school a week from now. She smiled to herself and pondered if she should have accompanied them on their break. Ron had asked her, but she had declined saying that she couldn't bare to miss class.

Down the hall, a group of first years chattered loudly, she could hear their excited conversation.

"my brother taught me a spell! D'you want to see it?" one first year said excitedly, the rest of his friends agreed hurriedly, jealous and filled with anticipation at seeing actual magic. The young boy started saying the words loudly, and stuttered as they were difficult to pronounce. Hermione chuckled to herself, and recognized that the spell he was trying to say, it was one for making the victim's hair explode into an afro type look. Fred and George had unfortunately tried this on her once, and it ended up taking two weeks for her to completely comb through it. The boy pronounced a few of the words badly and with an awkward accent. He swished his wand and said the final words. A flash of bright light erupted out of the cabin and hit Hermione square in the chest. She coughed and sputtered at the force of the spell. Suddenly her body rippled and pain seemed to wash through her veins. She fell to the ground and lay on the floor.

Then, all the pain was gone, and she sat up. She felt…different. More flexible and as she looked around, she realized her vision was sharper. She also noticed that everything was a lot higher, and she felt very short. Standing up slowly, Hermione was alarmed to see that she was on four legs and her clothes happened to be pooled around her…paws? Panicking she tried to run forward, but fell as she tangled her legs up. Slowly, she practiced walking, and after getting the hang of that, she started to trot back to her compartment, not quite comfortable with running. Once she arrived there, her nervousness escalated when she realized that the door was closed, and as an animal of some-sorts, she was lacking opposable thumbs to open it with.

Just what was she? Hermione looked down as her paws, and at her back, a tail swished into view. She flicked her ear in annoyance. She was a cat. A cat?! What did she do to deserve this! It was second year all over again, except this time she wasn't just half feline. She was completely transformed. With a panicked urgency, she looked around quickly for the nearest open cabin, hopefully with someone she knew. Quickly finding one three doors down, she ran to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Still panicked, Hermione glanced around the compartment, noticing a pair of legs. Quickly she jumped onto the bench and nudged the person sitting there; she looked up and met steel grey eyes. Jumping back with alarm, she noticed that the man was in fact Draco Malfoy. The blonde haired boy raised his hand and ran it down her arched back.

Being the logical person she was, Hermione reasoned that at the moment, her worst enemy was the one who could help her. She hit her paw against his thigh, and tried to say "Malfoy, I've just been transfigured into a cat and I'm without a wand. Could you return me to a human or notify someone of this?" but what came out was "mew"

Draco just stared down at her and continued to pet her back.

"Whose cat are you?" he asked in an unnaturally kind voice. Hermione scoffed, wondering how he could be so gormless as to not realize who or what she was. She pawed at his leg again, so he scratched her behind the ears. Her entire body tingled and she purred loudly, much to her surprise. The feeling she was having was delightful! She wanted more of it and all plans to return to a human were abandoned as Draco continued.

When he stopped, Hermione gave loud protest only to realize that she had been enjoying Malfoy touching her. Surprised and slightly embarrassed, she continued to nudge his leg. He turned to face her and grabbed her head gently, playfully bringing it back and forth.

"We're almost there; you should be getting back to your owner." The boy smiled at her and lightly pushed her off the bench. Landing gracefully, she looked up at him confused. Did he not understand that she didn't _have_ an owner?

"Go on now." He said, still with an unusually warm tone. Hermione sighed, realizing that trying to get Malfoy to help her was going to be impossible. She gave him one last look and exited the cabin. Trotting over to the next open compartment, she tried to get the attention of the second year occupants. One of them tried to light her on fire. The only other open cabin was at the end, and inside was Luna and Neville. They seemed to be having a rather interesting conversation about whether or not fork-footed Nitters nested underneath the Whomping Willow. When Hermione entered Luna looked at her curiously, and then smiled as if in a dream. Luna picked her up and stroked her back, humming softly.

"I can't help you, perhaps try McGonagall, she's an animagus you know." She said softly, staring at a point three inches above Neville's left shoulder.

"What does the professor's shape-shifting have anything to do with this?" Neville asked with a confused look upon his face. Hermione on the other hand was completely surprised by Luna's observation, and suggestion.

The trains chugging slowed and eventually stopped. Hopping up to the window, Hermione saw that they had reached Hogsmeade. Luna picked her up and carried her along with a bag out the door and to the thestral led carriages. Only a little after they had left the small wizarding town, did Neville ask a very good question.

"Luna, whose cat is that?" in reply, Luna just smiled and continued to hum a muggle nursery rhyme. When they reached the castle, Hermione was set down and left to find the professor.

After searching for a few minutes, she remembered that McGonagall would be in the front entrance, greeting the first years. Quickly she ran there, happy to see the professor standing at the top stairwell. Maneuvering her way around the new students' legs, she finally came to the aged teacher. Tapping her paw on McGonagall's shoe, the teacher looked down.

"Has anyone lost a cat?" her strict voice rang out. After the small group shook their heads, McGonagall sighed. "All right then, if you will enter through these doors to the great hall, I will get you started on being sorted. After that, our headmaster will give a short speech and then the feast will commence. Any questions?" again the group shook there heads. She flicked her wand and the large doors opened, motioning for the students to file into the great hall. Turning and facing Hermione after the doors closed, McGonagall transfigured into a cat.

"_Well, who are you?" _Hermione looked taken aback by the fact that she could understand the 'meows' that were coming out of the professor's mouth.

"_It's me, Hermione."_ Now it was McGonagall's turn to look surprised.

"_Miss Granger?! How did this happen?"_ She explained through a series of sounds and meows. McGonagall transfigured back into a human.

"Wait here until I return with Professor Dumbledore." Then she disappeared behind the giant doors. Not long after, Draco Malfoy came around the corner, looking slightly disheveled. Noticing Hermione sitting near the entrance, he knelt down and ruffled her fur.

"hello again." He said smiling, she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. She rolled her eyes however, wondering how her worst enemy could be so stupid as to not realize who she was. Moving from his knee's to the floor, he picked Hermione up and put her down on his lap, slowly trailing his hand back and forth across her side.

"Shouldn't you be in you're owners dorm?" he asked. She returned with a look that clearly said _shouldn't you be in the great hall?_

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm out her all alone." She thought it was pathetic how he was talking to a _cat_. Honestly, who talks to a cat as if in actual conversation? Although she _was_ somewhat wondering why he wasn't in the hall with the rest of the student body.

"Well, my father needed to contact me by floo, and Dumbledore let me use his office. So I missed entering the great hall before the doors closed, and it would make a scene if I went in late." Hermione nodded. She realized that she was finding it difficult to think of Malfoy as her enemy when he talked to her so freely, and almost kindly.

The doors opened, revealing Dumbledore and McGonagall. Draco lifted Hermione off of his lap and stood up.

"Headmaster, Professor." He addressed, nodding to each of them.

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore replied, looking from Draco to Hermione. Malfoy turned to enter the great hall when Dumbledore called to him. "I wonder if I could see you after the feast, in my office if you will." There was a twinkle in his eye. Draco nodded slowly, wondering why the headmaster wanted to talk to him. He continued walking into the hall. Once he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger, if you would follow me to my office please?" after a short, and rather awkward walk, the three of them had reached the stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee's" Dumbledore motioned to the revolving steps. "After you." McGonagall and Hermione stepped onto the stairs followed by Albus. Once settled in upstairs, Dumbledore started speaking.

"Minerva has told me what happened, and I think I know what can transform you back. However, the spell is uncommon, and therefore will be very difficult to reverse. You understand this, correct?" Hermione nodded. The old man smiled, "imagine when the boy who did this learns that he actually performed ancient magic _by accident_!" he giggled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Now, for the time being you'll need to be taken care of by someone." He seemed to stare off, apparently in deep thought.

"Now what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential, and you may be the easiest way to accomplish a task; one which I've spent many a night trying to figure out how to execute." He sighed. "We believe that there will be some sort of attempt to groom a new dark lord. The remaining death eaters, although defeated, still believe in their old ideals. And as of now, we believe that Draco Malfoy will be the one they choose. Not only because of his father's 'alleged' status in the Death Eater community, but he's also the perfect choice. Now that Severus is gone, we're without an inside man. I've noticed that Mister Malfoy has taken a liking to your cat form, and if you become his pet over the next little while, we could find out information on this plan. You'll only be in his care until we can find out the counter spell of course. But it would be a tremendous service to the wizarding world." Dumbledore finished his speech and waited for Hermione to think it over and reply.

She mulled the idea around in her head, and finally came to the conclusion that if Dumbledore thought it to be important enough to be concerned about, then she was needed to do this. Even _if_ he was her worst enemy.

Slowly, she nodded her head.


	3. authors note

Hey! Sorry guys for alerting you of a new chapter, right now it's just an authors update, but I will update a chapter I think soon!

Someone just asked me if they could steal my idea, seeing as I haven't updated in forevs.

Seeing as they didn't leave a signed review I can't reply. But for them, since they asked heres my reply…

Sure! Of course you can, and I'm really looking forward to reading it when you write it! (if you'll send me a link ;) )

Although, I'm not saying every one can use this idea, just the person that asked. But if you do ask for this one, or any other one of my story ideas, then I'm pretty much probably gonna say go for it. Just ask first kay?

Good luck who ever you are who asked! And really, send me a link, I'd love to see what you do with the story 

-xcholericx 3


	4. Chapter 3

"Now, I'm suspecting that you're hungry? Is that right?" Dumbledore asked smiling lightly towards Hermione. She nodded, as she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Her aged headmaster flicked his wand and a bowl appeared in front of her. She stared at it hungrily, her heightened sense of smell made the food smell a thousand time more appetizing. She started towards the bowl and became increasingly frustrated as she dug her face in, unable to grab the food. McGonagall nudged her, advising her to use her tongue. She mewed in reply with thanks and soon scarfed down her tea. During the consumption of her meal, Draco strolled into the room.

"Ahh Mr. Malfoy, did you enjoy the feast?" He nodded, and looked around, his eyes landing on the tabby cat.

"Yes sir." He sat down after the Headmaster motioned to one of the leather chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, I'm assuming you'd like to know why I called you here? Is that correct?"

Draco nodded, although his eyes were still on the feline currently smacking on the delicious food in front of her.

"Well, as you are aware, Voldemort is now defeated and many of the Death eaters are vanquished, arrested or in hiding. We have tried our hardest to gather as much information as possible, but it is getting harder and harder. We, the order and I, are aware of your…connections and would appreciate any and all information you could possibly contribute." Draco nodded again as Dumbledore finished his very small speech. His face had hardened as he contemplated telling Dumbledore everything. Although Draco wasn't on the bad side, and was pro-light. He didn't feel comfortable telling his headmaster all, especially if it meant he would have to release information about his mother and father. It would be inevitable that most of the death-eaters plans would be lead to Lucius. After a long silence Draco replied slowly.

"I'm not saying I won't speak, however I don't feel ready or comfortable speaking of it now. I hope that is all right, Sir. But I feel it would compromise people I'm close to." Dumbledore smiled kindly, and looked over at Hermione who had now finished her food and was very surprised at how Draco had seemingly appeared out of thin air. (As she was much too distracted by the scrumptious meal.)

"There are two more matters to attend to. One is that as Head boy, you'll be relocated to the Head Dorms. The head girl however, will not be present for quite a while, until a family issue has been sorted. But the two of you are to work your hardest to unite the student body, and get along with each other. Secondly and on a wholly unrelated note, we've found this cat and noticed that she's taken quite a liking to you, and until we find its proper owner it would be a tremendous help if you could look after it." Dumbledore motioned to Hermione, who was rubbing against Draco's leg. (_"Now Ms Granger, before Mr. Malfoy enters, I would like you to be as appealing as a pet as possible, so that he'll actually look after you. If he doesn't take you in, I'm sure we'll find another person to be your caretaker however you 'mission' will then be terminated" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, he had said before feeding the hungry cat._)

"So I'm the schools pet sitter now?" He said with an arrogant dismissal, he caught himself remembering whom he was talking to. "Sorry sir."

Hermione, sensing his discontent at the thought, jumped up lightly onto the chair, and looked at him with large brown eyes, pawing his arm lightly, in an attempt to be as cute as possible. In any other situation she would have cringed at the thought of trying to be 'cute' for Draco Malfoy.

"It's alright. Although, Mister Malfoy, this is purely voluntary." Dumbledore said, knowing the boy would soon agree. Sure enough, after stroking Hermione absentmindedly, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, I'll look after this stupid cat, but only until it's owner is found. Is that all sir?" Draco stood to leave.

"One last thing, the password to your new dorm is 'companionship', and good luck with the school year."

'Crazy old coot' Draco thought as he hopped off a set of stairs that were about to turn away from a platform. Holding Hermione safely in his arms, he walked quickly towards the painting of a gnome chatting with a mermaid. Slowing as he found the portrait, he waited patiently until the pair had noticed him.

"Mister Malfoy?" the gnome addressed, unsure of the person standing in front of their painting.

"Yes—is this the entrance to the head dorms?" He replied in a very business like tone.

"Password?" the mermaid asked, with a sultry expression to her.

"Companionship." Draco nodded thanks as the portrait swung open, leading to a small tunnel and eventually to a large common room with twin staircases leading towards separate bedrooms. There were large plush couches situated around a stone fireplace, which was lit and burning brightly. Draco took very little notice of the luxurious surroundings as his home was much more grandiose. He let Hermione drop on the settee and sat down next to her. Hermione, however, was well impressed with the room. She wanted to see her own dorm very badly, as head girl she could safely assume her bedroom was as nice as the common room surrounding her.

"Ehhh..." Draco sighed, putting his feet up on the oak table in front of them, he pulled Hermione to his lap and looked at her.

"You remind me of someone…" he said softly, which took Hermione by surprise once again. It was difficult to get used to the changes in his tone, she briefly wondered why it differed at all.

"_Yeah well I should, I AM someone you know!" _ Hermione huffed, although it came out no different than she expected, "mew" He ran his hand along her back, making her shiver. This wasn't right. She shouldn't just _let_ Draco Malfoy touch her! He had agreed to take her in, and now she no longer had a commitment to be appealing. She started to pull away, intent on exploring the place when Draco said something very un-Malfoy like.

"Why does it have to be this way?" she looked back at him, noticing his eyes close with a tiredness that seemed like it took effort just to continue living. His blonde hair was hanging in front of his face and he looked so peaceful and troubled at the same time. She wondered what he meant by his previous statement, so she returned and begged him to continue. Instead he sighed again and picked her up, leading them both to his bedroom.

"It's about time we went to sleep." They entered and Draco took some extra bedding from the wardrobe and placed it beside his bed, twisting it so it looked like a large pillow.

"Here's where you sleep. " he said kindly, he dropped Hermione onto the makeshift bed, and left to the bathroom where she assumed he was readying himself for the night. She was alarmed at a few things, one that he had known exactly where everything was, even though it was his first time in the room, and two, why the normally cold, malicious, evil Draco Malfoy, was being so completely nice.

There was a mystery to him, and she vowed to herself that she would figure him out.

_Who really are you Malfoy?_

_Xx_


End file.
